The Unexpected Prince
by paul.bashford.14
Summary: Darren Shan has just been blooded as a Prince. The oldest living prince reflects on his memories of the boy and prepares Darren for the Ceremony of Investiture. 3 shot story told from the POV of Paris Skyle.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Darren's Investiture. It will be a 3 shot told from the point of view of Paris Skyle. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are of course welcomed with open arms. **

**DISCLAIMER - The characters, most of the speech, and many other aspects of this story belong to Darren Shan. They are not mine I am simply using them as a bit of fun. **

* * *

Today's debates had tired me greatly. The events of the past few days I am sure will haunt me for the rest of my life. Even after 800 years of it, life was still capable of surprising and shocking me. Today had been an experience unlike any other.

I climbed into my warm, snug, velvet lined coffin and closed my eyes. It took me forever to dose off and when I finally did my thoughts remained as they had been over the last few weeks. transfixed on our newest prince. The boy that should not have been here. The boy I had condemned to death for failing to prove himself capable of being a vampire. That same boy had come back despite what we had done to him. He had saved us from annihilation. That boy, this last evening had been blooded as a prince.

** Flashback **

Two people were standing before Arrow, Mika and I. One I knew and respected, that man was Larten Crepsley. The ex-general had surprised us all several years back by shunning my nomination, and distancing himself from the clan. But that was nothing to how he had surprised me today. Larten had always been a hot headed young man, but never had I expected him to do something like this. For standing beside him was a thirteen year old boy whom had been blooded as a half vampire.

"It is time we returned to the business of your assistant. We all know that the world has changed vastly these last few centuries. Humans are more protective of one another and their laws are stricter than ever, particularly with regard to their young. That is why we no longer blood children. Even in the past we blooded few of them. It has been ninety years since we last added a child to our ranks. Tell us, Larten, why you decided to break with recent tradition."

I seriously hoped that Larten did indeed have a good reason for blooding this boy. I, nor either of my fellow princes, had any desire to shame Larten. However, at this point in time I wondered how that would be possible, if the ex-general did not have good reasons for his actions. Larten locked eyes with me, and then Mika and Arrow in turn before he spoke.

"I have no valid reason."

My heart fell at these simple words.. The generals in the hall were now all muttering angrily. I would not have them besmirching Larten's good name in this fashion. If the time came to do that, then it would be a Prince that did so.

"There will be quiet in the hall!" I bellowed silencing all before locking eyes on Larten. I was not impressed to say the least.

"Come Larten, do not play games. You would not blood a boy out of simple fancy. There must be a reason," I had to find that reason, even if Larten did not realise himself, "Did you kill his parents, perhaps, and decide to take care of him?" This would have been plenty acceptable, why Larten had done the same thing with Gavner, but he had not blooded **him** I reminded myself. So why had he blooded young Darren?

"His parents are alive," Larten had stated. I could see the pained look in Mika's eyes as he snapped

"Both of them?"

"Yes," came the simple reply, a reply that set alarm bells ringing inside of me. If the boy's parents were alive this could expose us. Larten's error would have been more than foolish, it would have endangered the clan. As a Prince I could not ignore that.

With a deep sigh I asked him,

"Then they are looking for him?"

"No. We faked his death. They buried him. They think he is dead."

The sense of relief that statement brought to me was tangible. Larten may have acted poorly but thankfully he had not acted stupidly.

"That much at least you did right," I murmered. "But why blood him in the first place?" Why did Larten not answer me? Could he not see the pained expression on my face? I wanted to help him, but he would not take the life line no matter how many times I threw it too him. In desperation I turned to the boy who was looking confused, worried, and a little scared. Maybe he knew?

"Darren? Do _you_ know why he blooded you?"

"I found out the truth about him, so maybe part of it was to protect himself." Part of it what did he mean by that? What was this boy hiding? I knew he was hiding something. You don't need to live 800 years to read a child. "He might have figured that he had to make me his assistant or kill me." Even as he said it I could see Darren had been clutching at straws as much as I was. But the boy had given a reasonable reason, as long as Larten stopped being so idiotic this need not go any further.

"But not the truth," Larten had sighed, but not as deeply as I. The boy had just managed to get him out of trouble. But being a Vampire, Larten was a stubborn fool like many of our kind, and once again he ignored the lifeline. To make matters worse he dug himself into a far worse situation than before.

"I was never afraid of being exposed by Darren. In fact, the only reason he discovered the truth about me was because I tried to blood a friend of his, a boy his own age."

I just wanted to shout at him to shut up. For god sakes man stop digging! I don't need to know this. Well that's not true as a Prince, I did. A more accurate phrase would have been. I don't want to know this!

The whole hall was filled with angry muttering now. For the first time since I had been invested, it took not just I, but both my fellow Princes to bring back order. I was in mental turmoil now, had Larten lost his mind?

"You tried to blood _another _boy?" I asked and Larten nodded at me.

"But his blood was tainted with evil – he would not have made a good vampire." I could agree with Larten here, evil blood did not make a good vampire, but what on earth made him think the scrawny specimen in front of me would?

Mika had lost his temper now. That vampire had never been able to control his temper. He was a fine vampire, and an able leader, but he still held the hotheadedness of youth.

"Let me get this straight," Mika growled. He was positively shaking with rage and poor Darren was now visibly frightened.

"You tried blooding one boy, but couldn't; his friend found out, so you blooded him instead?"

Larten just agreed with Mika and my heart dropped again, further down my body than I ever thought possible.

"I also blooded him in a rush, without revealing the full truth of our ways, which was unpardonable," Larten was right he had done Darren a great disservice. One that would be difficult for him to make up for. Finally for the first time though Larten started to defend himself and my heart rose ever so slightly.

"In my defence I will add that I studied him at great length before blodding him, and was convinced of his honesty and strength of character when I did." Then was no mistaking it. Darren defintily avoided my eye when his master said this, convincing me that he did not agree with his master's appraisal. What was this boy hiding? I pretended not to notice the boy's shiftiness. I trusted Larten, as a judge of character, and suspected that the boy simply had a low opinion of himself, something we would have to correct as he matured.

"What drew you to the first boy – the one with evil blood?" I questioned.

"He knew who I was. He had seen a portrait of me in an old book, drawn long ago when I was using the name of Vur Horston. He asked to become my assistant."

Mika's anger had abated slightly but he was still not in the slightest bit pleased.

"Didn't you explain our ways to him? Didn't you tell him we don't blood children?"

"I tried, but…" Larten was shaking his head now visibly ashamed of himself. The fact that he showed remorse for his actions was what would allow us to spare his life and reputation. This show of remorse was enough to lift my heart back to its normal place.

"It was as though I had no control over myself. I knew it was wrong, but I would have blooded him regardless, if not for his foul blood. I cannot explain why, because I do not understand it." I sensed truth in Larten's words and I had a suspicion. I did not voice it but I was fairly confident that, I knew why. Desmond Tiny.

Mika was warning Larten now to think of a better argument. Larten couldn't I could tell, even if Mika couldn't. Larten spoke only truth. It was at this point that Gavner stepped in to intervene.

"I'd like to note that Darren is an extraordinary boy. He made the trip to Vampire Mountain, no small feat for one his age, and fought a bear poisoned with vampaneze blood along the way. I'm sure you have heard of his contest with Arra Sails a few nights ago."

Yes, there was no doubt in my mind that Darren was, brave and good hearted, and in time he would become a fine vampire. I had heard of his battle on the bars, the way it was told he had fought bravely, and he had held his own. That was no mean feat, but it had been extremely foolhardy of him to accept the challenge in the first place. I chuckled out loud

"We have," I answered Gavner.

"He is bright and brave, wily and honest. I believe he has the makings of a fine vampire. Given the chance," that statement worried me. Would the boy get a chance? "I think he'll excel. He's young, but younger vampires than him have come through the ranks. You were only two years old when you were blooded, weren't you, Sire?" This was quite true I had been blooded at two years of age. But Gavner did not understand. Darren's abilities were not in question, Larten's actions were.

"That's not the point!" Mika was shouting. I agreed entirely with him, but the shouting was unnecessary.

"This boy could be the next Khledon Lurt and it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference. Facts are facts, vampires no longer blood children. It will set a dangerous precedent if we let this pass without taking action."

"Mika is right," Arrow agreed, although his tone was soft and thoughtful. "The boy's courage and ability are not the issue. Larten acted poorly in blooding the boy and we must address that."

As much as it pained me, Mika and Arrow were entirely correct. As a Prince I had no choice but to agree with them.

"They speak the truth, Larten. It would be wrong of us to ignore this. You yourself would never have tolerated such a breach of the rules were you in our position." This was perfectly true. Ironically though, had Larten not turned down my nomination his actions would never have been questioned. Afterall we never question the actions of our Princes.

"I do not seek forgiveness, merely consideration," I had not expected him too, Larten was many things, but he had always owned up to his mistakes and accepted the consequences without question. "I ask that no reprisals be taken against Darren. The fault is mine, and I alone should be punished." His words were noble and fair. Darren had not asked for any of this, in fact I had a sneaking the suspicion that Darren had no choice in the matter. I would not punish him for that, but nor could I take it into consideration unless the boy spoke up, which sadly he did not.

Mika shifted uncomfortably, he did not want to punish Larten, and neither did I for that matter. Arrow asked what all of us had been thinking.

"But what option have we? He did wrong, we must address that wrong."

"But we must address it mercifully," I added. I had no intention of executing the man in front of me, whom I still considered a friend. To my surprise though, my words seemed to offend Larten.

"I ask for no mercy. I am not a young vampire who acted out of ignorance. I expect no special treatment. If you decide I am to be executed, I will accept your verdict without complaint. If…" Before he could finish his sentence though he was cut off by a shrill cry from his assistant. The boy had just caught up with how serious this situation was.

Larten carried on as if his assistant had not spoken, earning himself mutinous looks from Darren. I willed Darren to speak out as I had a sneaky suspicion where this was going. Alas he did not. Larten started asking about challenges but I cut him off. He would not be challenged, he had already proved himself and I told him as much. As soon as I said it, I realised my error but I couldn't take it back for I had prompted Arrow to do what I was trying to avoid.

"I think I have it." Arrow said, "The talk of challenges gave me an idea. There is a way to resolve this without killing our old friend or soiling his good name. Let's set a challenge for the boy."

Arrow had made the suggestion. I knew what it would entail, and there was no way to avoid it now. Darren would be subjected to the trials which he would probably fail, because he would not be ready for them. Predictably, Larten objected. But to no avail. The fact was simple, a challenge was not a punishment and there was only one challenge available to us. With a sigh I turned my attention to Darren, for Larten had allowed him to make his own decision. He asked.

"Are you prepared to prove yourself to the clan and clear our names?"

I wanted to strike Larten at that point, and I nearly called it off and decided to punish Larten after all. Had I not made it clear? Darren's good name was not in question? Larten had made the boy feel guilty and unwittingly pressured him to accept. Darren accepted the challenge of the trials of initiation. Right after it was too late to back out, I realised the boy had not fully understood. Darren did not understand the consequences of failure would be his death and I felt sick.

As Darren and Larten left. I gave a short prayer to the gods willing them to give Darren the strength to succeed. The boy was brave, and he deserved to pass the trails. We agreed later on that we would do all we could to help Darren. Vampires may be harsh but we are fair so Darren would not be set a challenge he could not complete.

**end of flashback**

I awoke early the next day, having not slept very well at all. I was still brooding on my first impressions of the boy, when I walked in to the hall of Princes. This was to be a private meeting, between the three resident princes, the prince elect, Darren, and his mentor. The purpose of our meeting was simple. Darren had been blooded as a prince now, which should have taken place at the end of a lengthy ceremony. This had saved him from execution, for failing the trails and fleeing.

I still had difficulty believing this boy had fled. Saying that, he is very much a child, he would have been terrified and then he was coerced. We could not hold that against him. This was one of the reasons the boy was to become a prince. Although Darren had been blooded he was not officially a Prince until the ceremony of investiture had taken place, and that was the purpose of this meeting. We needed to explain what would happen, what was expected of Darren now, and then prepare him for his duties.

I sat down on my throne and waited. A few minutes later Mika arrived.

"Paris my friend. It is good to see you. Arrow will be here with Darren and Larten shortly."

We waited a further twenty minutes before Mika started to get restless.

"Charna's guts! What is taking Arrow so long!" he shouted, "I wish to get back to my coffin before dawn. If they are much later, I fear it will be midday before I get back to it."

I chuckled impishly. Mika really did enjoy his coffin. I would be prepared to wager that if anything happened to it, Mika would not be seen for several days and the ones responsible for damaging it would deeply regret it.

Darren made us wait for a full hour before he made his appearance. Arrow, and Larten, had arrived fifteen minutes ago. They informed us that Darren had been impossible to rouse, a fact that didn't suprise me considering all he had gone through these last few weeks. Arrow had left him a note explaining where we expected him to be when he awoke. He had also said he was expected there at nine o clock, that was unkind, the boy had never been expected before eleven. It was nearer midnight when the half vampire came running into the Hall of Princes. The boys T shirt was on back to front, his hair uncombed, and his shoe laces undone, whats more his shoes were on the wrong feet. Darren had obviously woken up, seen Arrow's note, panicked, and rushed to get ready. Judging by the way he was panting, he had literally sprinted all the way here from his cell low down in the mountain.

"Don't keep us waiting any longer boy, you are late! Get over here now so we can get started." Mika growled, earning himself a reproachful look from me.

Darren moved fast, too fast. He was still uncoordinated from being blooded, and that, combined with his nerves, meant that he was downright unsteady on his feet. The boy tripped over the edge of the raised platform and went crashing into my lap. I would never have thought that a vampires face could go quite as red as Darren's just had.

"i i i'm s s so sorry, Sire," he spluttered and I am ashamed to say that I laughed out loud.

"It is okay Darren. You have recently been 'topped up.' I would suggest you refrain from running for the rest of today." I chuckled, and then added, "oh and Darren, you need not call me Sire, now that you are a prince."

Once Darren had been calmed down and seated beside Larten. I, as the senior prince, started to explain what was expected of Darren over the next few days.

"The ceremony of Investiture, this is what we call it when we make someone a prince, is steeped in tradition." I started to explain, but I was stopped before I could get far. Larten had obviously seen something in the boy's features, that I had not, for he cut in.

"Darren, you must do what is expected of you. You cannot, and will not, skip the ceremonies." He growled. When it was clear he had finished reprimanding his charge, I continued.

"Larten is right Darren. You must comply with tradition, but I suspect you already knew that."

The boy flinched, then nodded. It was clear that Darren was very nervous. Not like he had been yesterday, but then his life had been on the line. Today his future was being planned out for him, and he had no say in it. I felt bad for the boy, he had not asked for this. The responsibilities of being a Prince would be especially hard for one so young. Unfortunatly it was the only way we had to save the boys life, and Darren had proved time and time again over the last few days, that his life, was indeed, worth saving.

I was snapped out of my contemplation by Darren asking me a question.

"What must I do, Sire?"

Rather than anwser the question I rose from my throne, and walked to the back of the Hall to pick up a simple black gown. As I did so I heard Arrows voice.

"Darren, you are a prince now. We don't outrank you, simply refer to us as Arrow, Mika or Paris."

I carried the gown back and placed it into Darren's hands.

"You asked me what you must do. There are several things but the first thing you must do is put that on." I said.

"No way. I'm not wearing this hideous thing, I'll look like a corpse," he shrieked. There was a sharp slap and the boy went crashing to the floor. There was an angry welt on his head where Larten had struck him.

"Do not be so vain!" Larten roared, "You will wear it, as it is expected that you wear it whilst you prepare for investiture. A Vampire of good standing worries not about looks, what matters is what lies within." Larten puffed up to roar something else at Darren but stopped when he saw me chuckling.

"Pray Sire, do tell, what is so funny?" Larten's tone was laced with icy venom. I looked Darren in the eye, ignoring his mentor, and spoke.

"As a Prince, it is your right to have Larten executed for striking you," I said and I was still struggling to keep my face straight. Darren was laughing now too, but Larten's face was an absolute picture.

"I think I shall let him live, I was in the wrong. My behaviour was unbecoming of a Prince, I should be punished, not Mr Crepsley."

"He speaks like a true vampire," Mika commented.

"He is a true Vampire," Larten responded, the anger gone to be replaced with pride.

Darren left to change into the black gown. As he changed I used the opportunity to broach the one subject that required Darren's absence.

"As a Prince, Darren should really be mentored by a general, if not by a prince." I said, "But in this case I suggest we break with tradition and allow Larten to continue mentoring him." Mika and Arrow nodded in agreement and Larten asked.

"I am honoured that you will allow me to continue as Darren's mentor, but I feel I must ask why the Princes are breaking with tradition on this matter."

"I would have thought that was obvious. Many vampires would guide him, but only you, as you have proved tonight, would be prepared to confront him when he errs. Darren is true of heart and will make a fine prince, but he is young and needs a firm hand. No general I could think of would dare to punish him as you will." I told him, and as I finished Darren re-entered.

He was wearing his gown as he had been instructed. The boy had been right, it did nothing for him. He did indeed look like a walking corpse. The gown was designed for an adult, not for a thirteen year old boy so it swamped his small frame. His feet were invisible beneath the hem, which trailed along the ground behind him. His arms and head looked tiny, and frail. At that moment I decided that a new investiture robe would have to be made. Larten had been right vampires cared little for appearance, but Darren was different in this respect, he was a child, not long blooded, and was still half human. There was no shame in his desire to be well presented so I decided to make sure he looked good. He had to look regal and proud though, the get ups that children his age usually dressed up in would not do. I decided not to tell Darren this though, there were more important things to discuss and besides it would make a nice suprise for everyone, including Darren.

"Darren, I am sure you will be pleased to hear that we have allowed Larten to continue mentoring you." I said.

"Oh, I thought I might be rid of the stuffy old bat." Darren said, his voice betrayed that he was joking, but I told him off anyway. Just because he was a Prince now did not mean that his mentor deserved any less respect.

"Darren, you must not speak of your mentor in that manner." I told him. "I am sure you and your mentor will share friendly banter such as that in private. You should never disrespect any vampire like that in public."

"Thank you Sire," Larten replied, "I am your mentor for one reason only. All other vampires view you as a Prince. When you are rude or disrespectful, they would not confront you because they see you as their better now. I on the other hand see you for what you still are. A rude little brat with a penchant for stealing spiders!" Darren went red in the face again and stamped his little feet.

"That was ages ago, I got my just desserts, and you made me become your assistant. Why can't you just drop it?" Whatever Larten had said had touched a nerve in Darren, that was to be expected but what I didn't expect was Mika's reaction. I went to reprimand Larten respect went two ways if he did not show it to Darren then Darren could not be expected to show respect for him, but I was cut off by my fellow Prince's outraged shouting.

"What is this?" Mika roared, jumping to his feet. I was confused for a moment and then I realised what Larten had said. I too locked Larten in a stony gaze, I was angry as well now, but I didn't rise from my throne.

"We never did ascertain why you blooded a child Larten, do you mean to tell me you did it because he stole your spider?" I asked "No don't bother answering me. Darren tell me the whole story of how you were blooded." I tried to look in what I hoped was kindly way towards Darren as I asked this. Darren looked utterly mortified now, he had tried so hard to stop Larten getting into trouble. Until now he had succeeded, and it had almost cost him his life. He just shook his head at me tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

"Darren, please tell them everything. What I did to you was unpardonable, you should still hate me, for I have severely wrong you, I do not deserve your love." Larten said.

I thought the boy was not going to tell until Larten rested his hands on his young charges shoulders and squeezed them to show his support. Darren began to talk in a slow mechanical tone.

"Ermm, Me and Steve, my friend, went to a freak show. Steve recognised Mr Crepsley and knew he was a vampire. He stayed behind after the show and I hid on the balcony as Steve asked Mr Crepsley to make him a vampire. I came back a few days later and stole Madam Octa whilst Mr Crepsley was sleeping. I left a note in her place telling him I had the spider and that I wasn't Steve. I knew what he was and would expose him if he came after me. Mr Crepsley didn't come after me he watched me and let me develop a bond with Madam Octa. Steve came round, I had Madam Octa out and was playing with her. I lost control and she bit Steve. I went to Mr Crepsley because I knew he had a cure but he was waiting for me. He wouldn't give me the cure to save Steve unless I gave him something in return. I had to become his assistant or Steve would die."

Darren was freely crying now as his story got more and more heart breaking I found myself holding back tears as well.

"I became a half vampire there and then. At the time I thought vampires were evil creatures but I thought I could control myself, I wasn't evil. So I gave up my family and my humanity. I saved Steve but he found out what I had done, he thought I betrayed him and conspired with Mr Crepsley to become a vampire in his place. He couldn't forgive me and he swore to track me down and kill me when he grew up." Darren's story stopped there. Tears were freely flowing down his face and Larten just looked deeply ashamed of himself. The ironic thing was that if Darren had told me this the first time I met him he would not have had to face the trails. He had already proved he was prepared to give up his life and much more for the sake of another, and that was what the trails were put in place to prove.

We stood in silence for half an hour thinking. All of us knew that Larten had to be punished for his actions but none of us had the heart to say so in front of Darren.

"So how must I be punished for my despicable actions." Larten finally asked.

"As Darren is a Prince now, and it is him you wronged, I am afraid this decision lies with him. We can guide and support him but none other than Darren can make that decision," I said gravely. I addressed Darren now "This story will spread through the mountain at some point. You cannot just let Larten go unpunished for this. You are a Prince and to ignore this would make you come across as weak and then anyone with less than noble intentions would try and manipulate you."

"I forgave him long ago," Darren whispered "I can't kill him, he may have wronged me but he has also done many good things for me. I don't want to punish him."

I sighed this was very wrong as Princes we could not let Larten go unpunished but Darren had to make this decision himself.

"Darren does not have to decide punishment, only if another makes the decision then Darren must carry it out." Mika said. I frowned surely that would be harder for the young prince, but it was true. "I vote Larten should receive one lash for every year of Darren's childhood that he stole. That will be six lashes as Darren was twelve when blooded." There were nods of agreement throughout the hall even Larten himself nodded. Darren just sat down and buried his head in his hands. I could see how hard this was on him, but it was an important lesson. Every wrong must be punished justly and a Princes judgement must not reflect his personal feelings.

Finally Darren raised his head and spoke.

"That punishment does not sound too bad, I suppose," but his face did not reflect his words. It wouldn't be too bad for Larten but it would be terribly hard for Darren to give him the lashes. Finally he nodded his head and blurted out as fast as he could.

"Mr Crepsley will receive 6 lashes as punishment." Once again Larten's hands squeezed the boys shoulders.

"It is fair Darren," he said "I expected far worse," and finally a small shadow of a smile crept back onto the young boys face.

We explained to Darren what he had to do to prepare for investiture. He had to fast for three nights and partake only of blood. He should be alone all that time except for mealtimes when he had to remain silent and listen to the stories of the clan. He had to drink three mugs of blood at every meal time and not change out of the black gown until his investiture. He must not smile or show emotion until after he was invested. As we explained Darren just nodded and blinked back tears.

We finished our meeting and I left with Darren. As we exited the Hall Darren's gaze locked straight ahead and he walked without expression, exactly as he had been instructed. I had one more thing I had to do and then I would leave him alone as tradition dictated. What I had to do was help him prepare for delivering Larten's punishment, which would occur right after his investiture within the Hall of Princes. He would have to do this in front of the whole clan and Darren needed coaching to prepare him, for this had to be done right. As I left him to return to my own cell and my thoughts I heard quite sobs from the cell I had just left. That boy was something quite special and as I walked I thanked the gods for ensuring his survival and most of all for making us see the sense to spare his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the delay but here is part 2. This chapter was much harder to write than I expected but now it is complete I am happy with it. Of course I still welcome reviews and will do adjustments that people suggest in order to improve things. **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Darren Shan's Characters, his plot, or any speech taken from his works. **

* * *

Part 2.

Darren masked his emotions well, not showing any hint of his true feelings via his expression or body language. His scent, on the other hand, betrayed his true emotional state. I could smell anxiety coming off of Darren in waves. Of course he had good reason to be anxious, investiture was no small thing. I could not detect a whiff of pride though, and that troubled me, Darren had many things to be proud of. No vampire could mask their emotions to this extent, and Darren was not able to mask the scent of anxiety, this meant only one thing. Darren did not feel proud of himself.

We had reached Darren's cell now, and I followed him inside.

"I thought I had to be alone?" he questioned.

"In the normal scheme of things yes," I said, "but your investiture is anything but normal. We will stick to tradition where we can, but in this case I feel you need my council."

Darren nodded and motioned for me to sit down. Once I had, he asked,

"What do you want?"

"There are two things I need to discuss with you. We must discuss how best to deal with your anxiety, but first I wish to know why you feel ashamed of yourself." I silently chided myself, for I had not meant to be so blunt.

"I have done nothing to be proud of," he muttered.

I could not believe what I was hearing. This boy had saved us from falling victim to betrayal. He had done so with no thought for his own safety in the belief that we would kill him for returning. No this could not be let be.

"Nothing to be proud of," I slowly shook my head letting him see my disbelief, "Stop boy and think about what you just said. You acted selflessly and bravely. You put the clan before all else, even when we had shunned you. You have every right to be bursting with pride." I stopped mid flow to think before I continued. "Darren please tell me why you feel this way?"

Darren was silent for several minutes, he kept opening his mouth as if to speak and then shutting it again. Finally he started to open up.

"I didn't speak up for Kurda during his trail and that makes me feel lousy. I should have done, he saved my life. It was my idea that led to the slaughter of the vampaneze, and that makes me feel disgusting. I failed to protect Mr Crepsley, it should not be him that is punished it should be me. I betrayed his trust I let slip that he blackmailed me. I am a vampire because I acted without thinking, and I still haven't learnt my lesson. I keep acting and then thinking, it should be the other way around." He spluttered and then yelled at the top of his voice. "How many people have to die, or be hurt, before I have learnt my lesson? Arra, Kurda and Gavner are dead, and that's my fault. Vanez is blind because of me and now I have to hurt Mr Crepsley. "

This was too much to hear, even though I suspected this was how he felt. To hear that Darren thought everything was his fault was terrible. I went to grasp his hand, but he ducked away. Then he made a bolt for the door. I got there first and stopped him in his tracks, placing my hands firmly on his shoulders. I then dropped to my knees so that I could look him directly in the eye. He tried to avoid my gaze. I didn't let him I placed my hands on both sides of his head and forced him to look into my eyes.

"This is not your fault," I firmly stated, "You are not to blame." Tears were rolling down Darren cheeks now.

"It is my fault all of it, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be a Prince, I should be dead." He said, so I slapped him, not hard but hard enough, to make him snap out of this self-pitying. It didn't become him.

"You didn't kill Gavner, Kurda did. It was Gavner's choice to go with you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he said, "I told him to go back. I was going to go back with Gavner until Kurda persuaded me to carry on running."

"Then how can Gavner's death be your fault? Arra and Vanez are not your fault either." I said.

"But it was my plan that meant we went in fighting, if I hadn't suggested the spiders, Arra would be alive, and Vanez would not be blind!" Darren loudly screamed.

"They would both rather have stopped the vampaneze, even though it crippled and killed them, than let them escape. The stubbornness of your fellow Vampires can never be your fault. You say you should have stuck up for Kurda, you would feel just as lousy if you had. Kurda betrayed us, he deserved his fate and he accepted it, his death was entirely of his own making, you should feel no guilt on his account. As for Larten, again he was the one that committed the crime. Tell me Darren, did Larten ever tell you not to tell another vampire why you were blooded?" I knew the answer to this question before Darren answered it.

"No he didn't." Was the shy answer that came.

"Now you are to stop thinking of all this as you're currently doing. You saved us, Darren, many more would have died if you had not returned, you do deserve to be a Prince and I will not stand to hear anyone, including yourself, saying that you don't. Is that understood?" Darren nodded slowly, hiccoughed a few times and then dried his eyes on his sleeve.

"I've been stupid haven't I?"

"Not at all, my young prince. You simply needed to talk about it. Never think that you cannot talk about things that are troubling you, there will always be someone who will listen and help you to understand."

I left Darren not long after. Now that he wasn't beating himself up, his anxiety had reduced. It would never go completely and I wouldn't want it too, but he would be able to cope and we could safely adhere to tradition now. As I walked my mind flicked back to how the boy had saved us. I sat down in my cell and just let myself think.

**Flashback**

We had been sitting here for hours discussing and thinking. Larten had been calling every vampire forwards asking them if they knew a law we could fall back on. He was just wasting time now, there was no such law. Darren had failed the trails. It was not his fault the trail had been interrupted, but it had been. That meant that he had forfeit. Darren's fate had been known by all in this hall from the moment we had entered, so reluctantly I called a stop to the talks. Continuing with them now was only making it harder for the boy to deal with.

"It is time to face facts. Darren Shan has failed the trails of initiation, I admit it was wrong of us to subject him to them. But the fact remains, we did. Failing the trails brings only one fate, and that is death. We must be merciful, it is cruel to keep Darren waiting like this. We are giving him false hope." I spoke in my most professional, most solemn voice. Inside I hated what I had to do, but I didn't let it show. I raised my hand to conclude the meeting and get the horrible business over and done with. To my surprise Mika stayed my hand.

"Yes Paris, the boy's fate is decided. But the manner of his death is not. Guard fetch the boy, he deserves to be heard."

My mind started working at two hundred miles per hour and then suddenly it clicked as to why Mika wanted Darren present.

"He must be put to the stakes, the law demands no less." I said unable to look Larten in the eye.

"Yes Paris he does, but that does not mean it has to shameful. Many vampires ask to be executed when they are unable to continue. We do not shame them, we allow them to face the stakes. We allow there body to remain whole after death, so that there spirit will reach paradise. There is nothing we can do for the boy's body but we can protect his soul." Mika replied. I looked around the hall as he finished speaking and noted every single vampire present was nodding in agreement.

"But on what grounds can we grant him an honourable death." I whispered but loud enough that I could be heard. Larten was the one who replied this time.

"Darren did not fail the trail. The trail was interrupted by such means that he had not control over. He has done nothing to earn our scorn we should afford him an honourable d…"

The guard Mika had sent earlier came flying back into the hall of princes breathing heavily and when he spoke my heart sank.

"He is not in his cell. His trail leaves the halls. Darren has fled the judgement of the Princes."

Larten dropped to the floor weeping, never would I have thought I would live to see that particular vampire lose his composure so spectacularly. "There is more. I followed his trail, he was easy to follow as he was bleeding profusely. The trails ends in the Hall of Final Voyage, there is no doubt in my mind that he fell into the river."

The hall was silent for several moments before Seba Nile, took his ex-assistant by the hand and escorted him from the hall. I was glad he had done so for what I had to do now would break the man completely. My face had gone stony as had those of Mika and Arrow my fellow princes.

"Darren Shan has fled the judgement of the Princes. He has shamed himself and our entire clan." I dipped my hand in a small bowl of snake's blood behind my throne and flicked them onto the sheet of parchment that a guard had written Darren's name on. I then set light to the paper and watched it burn with a contemptuous look.

"As is our custom, with vampires of poor standing, the name Darren Shan may never be spoken within these halls again. Although I doubt this will ever happen, if any vampire should cross his path they are required to make an end of him immediately." I spat contemptuously on the small pile of ashes before me turned on my heel and marched out of the Hall of Princes. I watched as Mika and Arrow did the same. I felt overwhelmed by my own guilt. I should have put an end to the debates much earlier. My error had cost the boy not just his life but his honour as well.

_The night of Kurda's Investiture. _

I sat on my throne, dressed in my full royal attire, waiting to invest Kurda Schmalt. My mind should have been replaying Kurda's triumphs ready for my speech, but it was not. I had only been able to think of one thing for the past few weeks and that was certainly not the soon to be Prince. Much to the annoyance of near enough every other vampire in the mountain, neither had it been the business of the Vampaneze Lord. No my thoughts were entirely filled by one thirteen year old half vampire. A boy we as a clan had failed, and now was so shamed his name could not even be spoken aloud. Why had Darren run? Larten was right this was not like him, the boy had never shown cowardice before, and even in the face of near certain death he had held his head high. When death seemed certain he had always fought on like a true vampire. I longed to know why he had run but feared I would never learn the truth.

I was snapped out of my unhappy thoughts by the sounding of a bugle. It was time. I rose from my throne and took my place in front of the doors ready to do my duty when the precession finally arrived.

Kurda Schmalt, the vampire of the moment was slowly being carried towards me. He sat cross legged on a plinth, dressed in pure white. His hair was neatly combed and he was visibly clean, something unusual for vampires. As the Vampires entered the hall of princes I opened my mouth to chant of Kurda's achievements. Before I could utter a sound a shrill childish cry echoed from behind me.

"_STOP_!"

And then another cry equally loud sounded from the orange haired vampire standing beside me.

"_DARREN"_

I turned on my heel, so quickly I nearly lost my balance, just in time to see several vampires brawling and another set upon by wolves. None of these sights kept my attention for long for standing at the back of the hall, his mouth still open from screaming, was someone I never thought I would lay eyes on again. His skin was deathly white and he wore only a scrap of cloth around his waist. The spirit of Darren Shan had interrupted an investiture. I looked closer and saw the boy's chest was rising and falling, I saw the terror in his eyes. His eyes also showed sadness, but one thing that I saw that affected me more than anything else was that the boy had the eyes of someone who had seen treachery, deceit and betrayal, not the look of childish innocence that they had possessed the last time we met.

"Darren?" Larten asked in a shaky voice. Then his eyes settled on the boy and he asked in a confused inquisitive tone, "What is going on? How did -"

I jumped in surprise at the authoritative tone the boy responded in. I had never heard him speak with such compulsion. Whatever reason he had for returning it was clear he thought it to be of vital importance.

I slowly turned around, the prince to be was sitting up eyes open with a wistful look in them. It occurred to me then that Kurda knew why Darren was here. I was about to whisper as much to Mika when he roared at the top of his voice. Mika had not taken the time to assess the situation, he had not studied the intentions shown in the boy's body language. He harboured only rage at the sight of a shamed vampire standing in the hall of princes, interrupting an investiture.

"What's going on? Why are those vampires fighting? Break them apart immediately." In the normal run of things I would agree with my fellow prince, he was a shrewd and wise leader, but this time I did not agree. These vampires had acted to silence the boy before he could speak, they must have had a sinister motive for doing so. Thankfully Seba had seen the same thing.

"Sire!" Seba snapped before Mika's order could be obeyed "Those who raised weapons against Darren are not our allies. Those who hold them down do so at my command. I would strongly advise against releasing them until you have heard Darren out."

Mika stared at him, with a mix of anger and confusion.

"You're part of this chaos, Seba?" he asked

"I am, Sire, and proud to be."

"That boy fled from the judgement of the Princes, he is not welcome here."

Arrow said, although he was less angry than Mika, he had also not grasped the situation. I had not fully either, although I would not put Darren to death without questioning him as my fellow princes would.

"He will be, Sire, when you learn why he has come," Seba was insisting.

I still cared for what little bit of honour the boy still had, I did not wish that to be taken from him as well.

"This is most objectionable," I said. "Never before has anyone interrupted the investiture of a Prince. I do not know why you are siding with the boy, but I think the two of you should be removed from the Hall until later, when we can…"

I was stopped before I could continue by Darren. Speaking once again in that authoritative tone I had never heard him use before. It was at this point I realised he sounded like a Prince. He pushed through the assembled vampires and look us directly in the eye, the effect was slightly ruined by him standing on tip toes to do so, and spoke.

"You say nobody has ever interrupted the investiture of a Prince, and this might be true. But I say no one has ever sought to invest a _traitor_ before, so it's time that…"

The cave erupted with a tumultuous roar, as vampire after vampire threw themselves upon the hapless boy. As much as his statement pained me, we had to hear him through just in case he was not mistaken.

"Stop this!" the three of us roared and finally we managed to get order.

"This is a grim night," Mika grumbled. "It's bad enough that a boy violates our laws and customs, but when fully-blooded vampires who should know better behave like a pack of barbarians in the presence of their Princes…"

A young vampire whose name I did not know, yelled aloud. "But he called Kurda a traitor!"

"Enough!" Mika bellowed and silence fell immediately. He fixed his gaze upon the boy and spoke, his voice dripping with contempt. "Were it up to me," he started and I sent him a short mental burst.

"_It is not up to you, alone. Whatever our feelings we . must . hear . the . boy . out." _

"I'd have you bound and gagged before you could say another word, Then I'd see you hauled off to the Hall of Death, where you'd suffer the fate you deserve."

Many vampires were nodding their heads in agreement. Mika's eyes alighted on Seba, he frowned and decided to take note of my message.

"But one we all know, trust and admire has spoken up on your behalf. I have no respect for half-vampires who flee instead of standing to face their punishment, but Seba Nile says we should pay attention to what you have to say, and I for one am loath to disregard him."

"I agree with that," I grunted. I would have liked to have said more. I would like to have stood up for Darren and reminded the hall that Darren's shame was of our making. I didn't though. If I hadn't been a prince I might of, but as a Prince I couldn't. For the moment the boy was a condemned shamed vampire and I couldn't stand up for him no matter how much I wanted to.

"I also respect Seba," Arrow said, "but such a breach of decorum is deplorable. I think…"

He was looking hard at Seba thinking when I sent him a short mental burst like I had done to Mika earlier.

"_Trust your feelings. Seba would not be supporting this boy without good reason." _

"Very well. I'll side with Paris and Mika but only for Seba's sake."

I turned to face Darren and brought the best grandfatherly smile I could muster to my face. Outwardly I had to show contempt for the boy, but inwardly I felt no hard feelings towards him. I hoped that would somehow come across.

"Say your piece, Darren, but make it quick." He did make it quick as well, and what he said was terrible.

"Ok," Darren said, glancing at Kurda. I saw pity in the eyes of both. "Let's see if this is quick enough for you – Kurda Smahlt killed Gavner Purl."  
That was indeed dark news but it did not necessarily mean that Kurda was a traitor. Had the boy got the wrong end of the stick? No somehow I sensed there was more.

"At this very moment, dozens of vampaneze lurk in the tunnels beneath us, waiting to attack," everybody was listening now. Hanging on to every word the half vampire spoke as if it was the last they would ever here. "They were invited here by him!" Darren pointed at Kurda and in a shuddery whisper he concluded, "He's a traitor." Every eye in the hall locked onto Kurda with exception of myself and Larten. We were the only ones who witnessed the terrible confused tears rolling down the boy's face. My heart went out to him and I realised at that moment, Darren was telling the truth. He knew the deadly cost of informing us of this, but he had done so anyway. He had acted as a true vampire and put the welfare of the clan before his own, and I only hoped that we could commend him for it.

"These are grave charges to bring against any vampire," I said. "To level them at a prince-to-be while he stands on the point of investiture…" I shook my head in sadness "You understand what the consequences will be if you are lying."

It had been a statement, not a question. I had seen from the boy's demeanour, and those tears he shed when he thought no one had seen. But he took it as a question anyway. He snapped at me in voice filled with hurt and accusation.

"Why would I lie?" He turned to face the assembled vampires. "Everyone knows I failed my Trails of Initiation and fled before I could be killed. By returning, I've condemned myself to execution."

I hadn't needed him to tell me that, but it confirmed all too well what I had already suspected.

"Do you think I'd do that for no good reason?" He questioned the whole hall. Nobody answered because there was no need for an answer, at least nobody thought there was.

"Kurda betrayed you!" Darren yelled, desperately trying to make us believe him, even though we already did.

In a moment of senility I tried to send a mental burst to the half vampire, forgetting he could not receive them.

"_Not you, us!"_

The boy was of the clan any betrayal of us was also a betrayal of him. It saddened me that he no longer thought of himself as part of the clan, yet he had protected us regardless.

The boy continued. "He's in league with the vampaneze. As near as I can figure, he plans letting them into the Hall of Princes once he's been invested, to seize control of the Stone of Blood."

Astonishment was the only thing I could feel and I was not alone.

"How do you know this?" Arrow cried, I mentally noted that he had not asked. What makes you think this? It seemed I was not the only Prince who believed this outlandish story.

"I'm only guessing about the Stone of Blood," that was obvious although I suspected it was a well-informed guess. "But I've seen the vampaneze. Gavner saw them too. That's why Kurda murdered him. He'd have spared _my_ life, but I threw myself into the stream in the Hall of Final Voyage. I was sure I'd die, but I survived. Once I'd recovered, I came back here to warn you." So the boy had decided to take his own life rather than fall prey to a traitor and harm the clan. Yet we had scorned him for doing so. I suspected his running had been caused by coercion in the first place, but there was no evidence of this so I paid it no mention. This also explained why his trail ended in the Hall of Final Voyage. He had been trying to return and warn us when the traitor had caught up with him.

"How many vampaneze are down there?" Arrow asked, eyes ablaze with undisguised hatred.

"At least thirty – possibly more."

We three princes shared uneasy glances.

"This makes no sense," Mika muttered. I agreed with him, but I also knew the boy was telling the truth, after all he had no reason to lie and every reason to stay away.

"I agree," Arrow said. "But a lie this outlandish would be simple to disprove. If he wished to fool us, he would have chosen a less fantastic story."

"Besides," I sighed, "look in the boy's eyes – there is nothing but truth in them."

I was disturbed from my uneasy contemplations by a roar. One of the traitor's accomplices had broken free and our guards were attempting to subdue him.

"No, Cyrus!" Kurda bellowed, "It's over. Don't spill blood unnecessarily. That was never our aim."

These were the first words spoken by Kurda since Darren's interruption and they were tantamount to a confession. I watched in horror as Cyrus took his own life. Damn him! To betray us was bad enough, to take his own life robbed us of answers and of the chance of punishing him for his crimes. Now here was a vampire that deserved scorn, far more so than the half-vampire who had received it.

"What have you to say in rebuttal of Darren's claims?" Mika asked. His voice was laced with hurt and sadness, if I did not know better I would have said the unshakeable prince was close to tears.

"At this moment – nothing." Kurda's responded so coolly it filled my heart with contempt. There was no sign of guilt or shock in his tone. One of the two should have been present. If he had been wrongly accused he should be visibly shocked. If he, as I suspected, had been discovered. He should have been showing guilt. The fact he showed neither was deeply disturbing.

"You don't deny the charge?" Arrow shouted.

"I do not."

Three simple words destroyed those within the hall. We had been about to invest an honour a traitor! To make matters even worse, many of us, in this hall, had tried to kill the one who had been able to expose him. The horror felt by everyone in the hall made the air thick and unpleasant.

A huge cheer of approval greeted Arrow's suggestion to kill Kurda immediately. But the prince was being head strong. Seba reminded him that the vampaneze needed to be dealt with first, and that there would be time to deal with the disgusting traitors later.

"Seba is right." I said. "The vampaneze must be put to the sword. There will be time for traitors later."

I ordered a handful of guards to remove the traitors from our midst and warned them not to allow the scum to take their own lives. Although it remained unspoken, it was understood, the consequences for the one who let their guard slip, would be severe.

We retired to the Hall of Princes with Darren to discuss these terrible events. I tried to make small talk at one point during Darren's story. But I was thwarted by Mika. I would have pressed on but we had enough troubles without arguments between the princes as well. My reason for small talk was to try and get across to Darren, that we respected what he had done for us, to show him that he was no longer shamed. Even if Darren had to die, and I was already trying to think of ways to spare the boy, his name would be held in honour and chanted proudly throughout the halls of Vampire Mountain.

**End of Flashback**

Ouch! Someone had just flicked my ears. I opened my eyes to find the rather amused face of Vanez Blane swim into view.

"It is customary to go to ones coffin when you wish to sleep, Sire." He chuckled.

I had fallen asleep in the corridor outside Darren's cell. I was embarrassed but not surprised. I am 800 years old and the events of the last few weeks have left me extremely tired. I had not been able to get much sleep and my body had made me catch up.

"You should give yourself more time to rest, Sire." Vanez chided me.

Then I realised where we were, and what was happening. I became professional and Prince like once more.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "Darren may see no one until his investiture. Only his guard may enter his cell and only to collect him at meal times." I stopped. Hang on a minute Vanez was dressed all in black, that was not his custom, and he was carrying a black flag. Vanez was Darren's guard. I had slept here all day and missed him being appointed as such. It was now time for supper and Vanez had come to fetch Darren.

Vanez entered Darren's cell and a few moments later he stepped out and started along the corridor to the Hall of Khledon Lurt. Darren followed behind, still dressed in the black robe. He walked without expression and did not even look at me. But once again I could smell overwhelming anxiety. I thought we had sorted that out last night. I turned and followed the black garbed pair. I could do so as a Prince, regardless, I made no attempt to engage the half-vampire.

As we entered the hall I peeled off and took a seat by Larten. Vanez took Darren to the front of the Hall where a single stool stood alone. Beside it were three large jugs. When he saw the jugs the boy eye's widened momentarily and there after he eyed them apprehensively. I fetched some bat broth for both myself and for Larten and joined my friend again at the table. Darren still hadn't drunk anything and when he caught me watching him he shuddered, took a deep breath, picked up the jug, and slowly began to drink.

I turned to Larten.

"Why is Darren so anxious?" I asked, "I thought I got through to him last night that he is a worthy vampire. Yet he is still overly anxious."

"I cannot say for sure, but I have a theory." Larten replied and then started chuckling. "It is the blood."

"What?" I asked, now confused. Larten sighed aloud.

"Darren has a problem with blood. To start with he would not drink at all. It took me days to persuade him to drink even animal blood. He drove himself to the point of death resisting the urge to drink human blood. He would have allowed himself to die, had he not needed to absorb a friend's soul. He does drink now but only minimally. I still have to be persuasive. Even now he normally cannot be persuaded to drink unless he is starting to feel sick."

"I see. To one who has a fear of blood those three jugs every meal time must be extremely daunting." I turned my gaze back to Darren, he had finished the first jug but hadn't gone to pick up the second. He looked very green, in fact he looked like he was going to vomit. He saw me watching again, groaned and went to pick up the second jug. As he bent down I caught his eye. The pleading look in his eye made me take pity on him. There was nothing I could do tonight but I could do something for the next two days.

A full hour later Darren signalled to Vanez that he had finished all three jugs. Seeing as only the three of us remained in the hall he was free to return to his cell. Vanez took the boys hand and helped him to his feet. The two turned to leave but didn't get far as Darren clutched his stomach, looking very sick indeed. He took a few steps forward and then vomited.

I walked over to the pair, and much to Vanez's surprise, I placed my hands on the half vampires shoulders.

"I will sort something. You will not have to drink that much tomorrow."

I left it at that, and made my way to the Hall of Princes, leaving Vanez to escort the young half-vampire back to his cell.

As I entered the Hall of Princes Arrow and Mika were busy leading a meeting to arrange the logistics for Darren's investiture ceremony. I waited for a break in the discussions before striding onto the stage.

"Our young prince-to-be has been taken ill!" I said "We having been overlooking certain facts about him, and making him act as a _full_ vampire preparing for investiture would. This has proven detrimental to his health."

I walked to my throne and sat down before Seba spoke up.

"What have we made him do that he cannot manage?" he asked.

"We have expected him to drink a quantity of blood that an adult full vampire would. But Darren is not a full vampire nor an adult." I said

"But drinking a larger quantity will only make him stronger, as it does with all vampires, even half-bloods." A general at the back of the hall stated.

"But Darren is a child. He has not been long blooded. He has not yet developed a taste for blood. I just witnessed him being sick and having to be carried back to his cell."

Larten raised his hand and I nodded to show he had my permission to speak.

"Sires, I know Darren better than anyone else here. There is more to this than him being a child half-vampire. Darren has a blood phobia, I have been working to get him through it but it is a long process. To start with he would not drink at all, when he came to the mountain he drank when he started to feel ill and even then only the minimum he requires. Today he has drunk nine pints of blood. Until now it has taken him six months to consume that quantity of blood. It may be true that physically this quantity should make him feel better. But let us not forget the psychological effect of drinking so much, for one who still views the act as immoral. That is why he is vomiting. He detests blood! To him the fact he requires blood to survive is shameful and he resists the urge like a recovery addict does a craving. It surprises me greatly that he has not simply refused to drink."

A troubled feeling spread through the hall at these words. No one here wanted to torture the boy, and that is what we were unintentionally doing. This phobia was something we would have to deal with slowly once he was invested, but what to do about now, tradition dictated he must consume only blood, and the quantity required to keep a vampire strong if they consume no food is nine pints daily?

"I think I have the solution," Arrow said, surprising us all. It had been him that suggested investiture for the boy in the first place. It was unusual for the prince to think of a solution that didn't involve killing, to think of two in a week. That was unheard of.

"Go on," I prompted him.

"The rules about blood are designed for full vampires, Darren is not one. Vampiric blood is thin in him, and he is only a half-blood. I say that means he only has to follow the rule by half, so instead of drinking three pints of blood at every meal time then he should only have to drink one and a half." He said, he looked very pleased with himself. It was a sensible solution that we could legitimately apply. It was not ideal, Darren would still be drinking far more blood than he was used to, but as a plan it would suffice. I also suspected Arrow had got this wrong a half vampire living on blood alone would probably have to drink more, not less, blood. Darren would weaken but only two days were left. He had already been blooded so he did not have to be as strong as a Prince normally needed to be for an Investiture ceremony. Arrow's suggestion was put to the vote and all voted in favour.

I had left for Darren's cell shortly after. It was perfectly legitimate for me to go to see him as a prince needed to inform him of the change of procedure. I entered the half-vampire's cell to find he was not alone.

Celia one of our medics had been called by Vanez, after Darren had vomited, and was fussing over him. The boy was in a cold sweat and was determinedly shaking his head.

"No No No!" He shouted.

"Don't be silly boy, when a vampire is ill they must drink more blood and this blood is medicated. You investiture is in two days' time we have to get you on your feet."

Vanez was holding the boy still whilst Celia tried to pry his mouth open. He clamped his jaw shut and glared. If his hands were not being held I am sure he would have given Celia a very rude hand gesture.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Blood is the last thing the boy needs."

"Sire." Celia growled. "With all due respect, I am the trained medic."

I lost my temper.

"This boy has consumed nine pints of blood today. NINE PINTS! That is what made him sick. The boy has a blood phobia!"

"All the more reason for him to drink then, he needs to get over it." She pinched Darren's nose forcing him to open his mouth to breath. When he did she tipped the whole bottle into his open mouth, and continued to hold his nose until he was forced to swallow. She look satisfied and walked out.

"If anyone ever does that to me again, I swear I will…" I thought I knew what Darren was going to say but I never heard, for at that moment, he went very green and vomited again.

I picked him up and sat him on his hammock.

"Darren I know why you are ill. I know about your fear of blood. I've had a little discussion with our fellow princes and we have agreed that you don't have to drink the whole three pints at every meal time. As you are only a half vampire we will allow you to drink only one and a half. I know that is more than you are used to but it is the best we can do."

I smiled warmly and to my surprise Darren embraced me.

"Thank you, so much. I know it's stupid but blood makes me so anxious I get sick."

"It is alright. In time you will get over it, we will help you to do so. Be strong Darren, we need you." I warmly grasped his hand and left to collect his newly completed robes and to prepare my speech.

* * *

**Part 3 will be on the way soon. It will focus on the investiture ceremony and the immediate aftermath. I very much doubt that there will be any more flashbacks. I would like to ask people though to tell me how they picture the investiture ceremony to be carried out. That way I hope to make the ceremony seem more real. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
